Unison League: Love and War 2
by quinnrocket38
Summary: If you already looked from my previous account, then you know what's happening! But if you don't look up my old account, Purple.fan.28 enjoy!
1. The Four

Chapter 1

For love, it should come naturally to me... Then why have I never felt it before? Being the goddess of love, it's sad really. But watching mortals from above, seeing how happy they can be with my gift. I couldn't help but smile, though I do want to feel the same.

I'm glad I get to at least let others experience it.

"Well... At least I can dream." Quinn smiles softly, her bright green eyes scans the paper. Searching for hope. 'Maybe this book can give me hints, maybe more' But frowns as she can't not find the answer.

"Come on... Please, you must have something for me?"Her light brown hands grip the book gently as she waits. In nervousness, she bites her bottom lip and holds her breath.

After waiting for minutes, she gave a heavy sigh and fell back onto the cream colored bed. Staring though her windowed covered roof, searching the stars for an answer.

"Nope... Not even the stars can help me" tears form in Quinn eyes, as she bites her lower lip. "W-why..." the stars become foggy In her eyes.

"Quinn!" She jumped in surprise, and screamed. Her watery eyes searched the room in panic, to find the blood goddess. Feeling her cheek heat up with embarrassment, she glared at her best friend.

"Sara! D-dont scare me like that..." she let's the tears fall down her redden cheeks. Puffing her cheeks, as she watches a smirk form on Sara's face.

"Awe, did I scare you sweetie?" Sara laughs and her smirk grows wider as she watches quinn glare. Leaning on the door frame, and crosses her arms. "Come on, you can't be mad at me forever"

"Yes I can... just watch me." Quinn jumps up off her bed and walks towards Sara, cheeks still redden. "Baka" she punches Sara's arm lightly. Which caused Sara the laugh and hold her hands up.

"Ok ok, im sorry. Geez, you sure are violent for a goddess of love" Sara smiles.

"Shut it... now, what did you need me for?"

"it's time for the choosing" Sara's smile disappears and replaced with a blank face.

"O-oh... already?" Quinn gives a small smile, grabbing the edge of her short, light blue dress. She trys to clam down, and breathe.

"Quinn... I kno-" "no, it's alright. I will do fine, I promise" Quinn brightly smiles, wrapping her arms around Sara's waist. She then pulls her into a tight hug and giggles. "I will be ok, you don't have to worry"

Sara's deep purple eyes widen, she bits on her tongue. Forcing the tears to not fall, pulling quinn into a tighter hug. "Dammit quinn... your my best friend, my sister. You better come back to me"

"Hehe, I will. Your all the family I have..." Quinn giggles and pulls Sara into another hug. She takes a deep breath and smiles, then breaks away. "Well, shall we go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swear... mortals are getting stronger then before" Zen sighs, laying back in his black leather chair. His blank yellow eyes scan the room. "Zen, why hasn't anyone tought you any manners?" He turns his head slightly and smirks.

"Well hello blood goddess, where's the little green eyed cutie who follows you?" Sara growls and glares and zen, making his smirk widen.

"I won't let a dirty, asshole like you touch her" Zen raises an eyebrow and laughs. "What are you, her father?" She stays silent, and sits in the chair next him. "Yep, I'm her father. Can't you see this big dick I have?" Sara blankly stares.

Zen blankly stares back, and snickers. "Tsk, like you could be bigger then me sister" he focuses his eyes back to the room. Runs his fingers through his hair, pulling it back.

"So... who do you think the next four will be?" Zen asks, keeping his gaze forward. Hearing his sister take a deep breath, his gaze returns to her.

"I-i..." Sara's bites on her lip, almost breaking skin. " if Quinn is picked, then how will I be able to protect her..." " you won't, she needs to protect herself. She's too weak, im sure they won't pick her" Zen sighs and lefts his legs to rest on the white marble table.

"Bastard..." Sara's growls and quickly stands up. She raises her fist and swings, aiming for Zens face.

"Sara, blood goddess." Sara gasps, eyes widen and yelps as her hand is squeezed tightly. " I to agree what he says is wrong about the goddess of love, but I want no fighting in my palace" Sara nods and gulps."u-understood night..."

"And you, Zen, the God of poison. I ask of you to treat the other gods and goddesses with respect" "Tsk, whatever..." Zens folds his arms and lays back into his chair.

Hearing a creek, everyone's head turns towards the main golden doors. Sara's eyes widen as she stares at the four gods and goddesses chosen. "N-no..." Tears fall rapidly as she stares at Quinn's fake smile.

"Night, we have chosen our four"


	2. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2

"Are you nervous Quinn?"

"..." I sat there, staring blankly at my hands that tightly grab my dress. Why was I choosen... why me, Im the goddess of love... not war, or speed. I'm not that strong...

"Quinn? Are you scared?" I look up to the God of speed, his brightly orange hair sticks up, defining gravity. And his dark blue eyes filled with concern.

"A little but... I'm mostly confused.." I give a small smile " isn't it weird?"

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Weird? How so?"

"Why would they pick me? I'm not that skilled or strong... I can't ever fight back..." giggling nervously, my eyes suddenly take interest to my hands again. "I-i just hope I get someone that's not into anything violence related..."

He sighs and pats my back lightly. "Quinn... listen i-"

"Quinnifer, the love goddess. Please come with us." A woman with gold short hair, her grey eyes stared. Pushing up her glasses, she waits for my response.

"O-oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly stood up and walked over to her. She gives a heavy sigh, and turns to the doors. "Follow me" without looking back, she walks away. I squeaked and hurried to catch up.

"B-bye Zach!" I wave to him and run out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you are Quinn." The lady hands me a scroll, tied with a blue ribbon, with a pin, holding the ribbon in place. I stare at the pin in confusion. 'A sword?'

"Um, excuse me?" I lighlty tap her shoulder, hoping to get her attention. But she does nothing, not even move a single muscle.

"U-um hello?" I call for her again.

"You are free to open the scroll, inside will be the mortal you will be with for one human year"

My eyes widen and feel myself become numb. "T-the mortal I'll be with..." forcing my hands to grab the edges, I slowly unroll the scroll. There I see in big, bold letters.

Class: Royal Protecter.

"R-royal protecter?!" My eyes suddenly fill with tears and I quickly look up to the lady, hoping she would tell me it all a joke. 'I-its a joke... I-its has to be!'

"A royal protecter, they are mostly on attack. I hope you can handle such a powerful class" she turns around, but all I can see is color and shape. 'N-no...'

"You are scared, you're afraid you'll be too weak..." I can hear her high hills click as she walks towards me. My heart started to pound in my ears, and my vision fogged from my tears.

"But you have nothing to worry about, you may not be able to do most of what the others can do...but I know you will succeed in showing this class the way.." I can feel her thumps move across my cheeks, clearing the tears that shadowed my eyes.

I blinked, and looked up to her. Her warm and motherly smile... the cold and dead eyes I once saw, we're filled with a positive glow.

"T-thank you..." I gave her a small smile and rubbed my eyes gently. I look back at the scroll and unroll it completely.

"Well... at least he doesn't look scary." Giggling, I look more closely at every feature. His short and spiky sliver hair covers his right eye. 'How can he see?' Looking at his left eye, I can see in the dark blue eye is pain. 'Poor thing...' his armer contains sliver, and the fabric around it is a light shade of blue.

My eyes widen as I look at the sword attached to his back. 'H-how can a sword be that big!? Hopefully I don't make him mad..' I shiver at the thought of being cut into pieces.

"Nope, no thank you..."

"It's time to go to the mortal dorms, are you ready quinn?"

"I'm ready!" Smiling, I walk passed her and into the hallway. Where I saw the other 3 choosen. Zach, the God of speed. Gin, the God of earth and Rena, the goddess of wind. Hearing someone clear they're throat, we all look in the direction to find day, the goddess of the sun.

"Good morning everyone, today you have been chosen to lead your mortal to victory. We have carefully selected a class to each of you"

" Zach, your class is Archer. His name is Yato, Gear score 200k"

"Gin, your class in Lancer. His name is Leo, Gear score 170k"

"Rena, your class is Cleric. Her name is Momo, Gear score 160k"

"Quinn, your class is solider. His name is Dragon, Gear score 200k"

"Now, I think everyone would like to know who the chosen are" Day smiles and she opens the main doors. Signaling us to walk forward, I search the crowd for any familiar faces. 'Sara...' she was in shock, her eyes carried worry and confusion. 'I can't show her weakness, I can't make her worry more...' I gave her a small smile as Days voice shakes the room.

"Night, we have chosen our four" the crowd of God's and goddess clap and cheer. They all come up to congratulate us, but I slipped passed them heading straight for Sara. Just stopping a few feet away from her I smile.

"H-hey sa-" she ran at me with full force, almost knocking us over. I suddenly squeak and gasp for air as her hold on me tightens, as if she ever let's go I would disappear.

"S-sara.. I-i can't breathe.." her grip loosens.

"Quinn... good luck out there..." she smiles and let's go. Slowly back away, I can tell she doesn't want to make it harder on both of us to say goodbye. I give her a soft smile and nod.

"I'll be back just before you know it, I promise.. "


	3. An Adventure

Chapter 3

Nothing... not worth it, never good enough.

"To ever think you would be my brother, but your nothing but a mistake"

"You're wrong!"

"Mom should have thrown you away when she had the chance"

"Shut up!"

"Dad wished you were never born"

"I said shut up!!"

"And no one will ever love you!" A holy sliver sword plunged straight into his chest, through his heart. His eyes widen and coughed up large amounts of blood. But he felt nothing.

It was dark, silent. He watches the sword dig deeper into him, slowly closing his eyes and clearing his mind. It was the end, they were right...

Then suddenly his chest felt warm, taking in a sharp breath his eyes opened quickly. Two lightly glowing hands took the sword out slowly. Watching as his wound heal, like it was never even there.

He looks up from the hands to find a blur of a girl. Her smile was the only thing he could see visibly. So warm and happy...

"I love you Dragon, I always will..." The girls smile widens as she giggles. He found himself wanted to say the same, but his mouth was frozen. Her smile then fades and turns into a frown, surprising him.

"Don't forget about me..." before he could reach out to her, she disappeared. He looked around hoping to find a glow, but it was dark.

Suddenly the area changed and he was in the middle of a war. The shouts of man rang in his ears, hearing the swords clash together.

"Look out!" Hearing this he went on alert, turning around to find who shouted and found a girl. Her face was still blurred much to his displease, but her bright green eyes shined. 'the same girl who healed me...'

"God... I was scared I would lose you..." she smiles and walks towards him. She straps the bow she had in her hands behind her back, looking straight into his eyes.

"Well you know me, I can't leave you to watch Dragon by yourself" The girl then walked through him, sending shivers down his back. He quickly turned around to see where she was going.

"Kala?" He stared in confusion. 'What is kala doing here...' "Kala, what are you doing here?! What's happening?!" He never got a response.

'He can't hear me...'

"Where is Dragon?" The girl questioned, she looks around the battle field innocently. 'How can they act so normal during a war?'

"He's by the ruins, let's go help him" Kala suggested, giving her a small smile. Then ran of towards a white building, but it was blurred. He tried to follow them, but was stuck. Then he heard an ear piercing scream.

"Nooo!" His eyes open quickly and sits up, reaching out his hand. After a second or two he realized where he was.

"A dream... just a bad dream..." He sighs and runs his fingers through his sliver hair. His heart was pounding uncontrollably and was sweating. 'What was that? And who was that girl...' he shook his head and stood up from his black sheeted bed.

He gazed around his room, seeing how it was still dark. He turned his head to the clock sitting on his dark brown colored desk. The bright green numbers blinded him for a second.

"6am? Damn... I wanted to sleep in" He sighs and rubs his eyes while stretching and yawning. He walks slowly towards his door and grabs the door handle. Swinging it open, he finds kala standing in the hallway.

"Kala?" Kala turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"Dragon? What are you doing up so early?" Dragon then yawned again, blinking away his tiredness.

"I had this weird dream... you where in it, and it looked like in some kind of war?"

"Wait... I had that kind of dream too..." Kala scratched his head in confusion. Dragons eyes widen.

"Y-you had the same dream?! Then who was that girl?!" Dragon grabbed Kala by the shoulders and shook him. He tighten his grip when Kala didn't say a word. But at this point Kala was shocked, he had never seen Dragon this worried and inpatient.

"Let go of me idiot! How should I know, I didn't see her face!" Kala growled and ripped out of his hold, earning a growl from Dragon. "Whatever..."

"And here, I'm going to start packing" Kala handed dragon a map, he cursed under his breath and stomped away. Dragon looked over the map, ignoring kala.

"A mission huh? It better be alot of gold"


	4. Let the journey begin 1

Chapter 4

Adventure is always a new beginning.

"Um... are you sure this is the bar?" A young man, with short black. His blood red eyes stared at the ruins in confusion.

"Of course it is kala! It's just... hidden?" Kala turned to glare at his partner.

" your an idiot dragon, I told you I should have taken the map" He sighed heavily the pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I've been good wi-"

"No...no you haven't, every time I let you take the map, we get lost. Not to mention we almost die too..." Dragons mouth open and closes, trying to figure out what to say back. Kala raises an eyebrow.

"Well?" Waiting for a reply. A smirk starts to form on his face, dragon notices and glare at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"At how dumb you are, now give me the map" ripping the map from dragons hands, he looks over the map. His eyes suddenly widen as looks back and forth between the map and the path.

"What is it kala?"

"You... you actually followed the map correctly" saying in disbelief "But this doesn't make any sense? Why are not near any bar?" He looks around the area then back to the ruins.

"Then let's just search it, maybe there's valuable items?" Dragon smiles widely and runs into the building. Kala shouted after him.

"Wait you idiot! What if there's traps?!" Kala ran as fast as he could to catch up to dragon. After what felt like hours (one minute) kala lost site of him and sighed heavily while scratching the back of his head.

"That motherfuker, where did he go?"

"Oi kala! Over here!" Hearing his name, he turned his heel towards the rusted giant blue doors. Never noticing the shadow that moved quickly behind him.

"There you are, sometimes I feel like a mo-"

"You talk to much..."dragons glared at kala deadly, shocking him. He was frozen in place.

"What's the matter?" Kala asked, fearing to look at dragon.

"You need to look at this, right here it say... Four gods, four mortals." Dragon pointed, moving his fingers across the old text " every 1000 years each god has a mortal to guide for a year?"

"A year?"

"Let me finish dammit" Dragon hissed, causing kala to jump back a little.

"Now... it says in that year, they have to raise the power of their mortal. And at the end of the year..." Kala waited for him to continue, fearing to be yelled by him again.

"Damn... the rest of it is gone" Kala then let out a sharp breathe he didnt know he was holding in. Dragon on the other hand had no idea why this was so important to him, but he felt attached to this 'One god..."

'Snap' Dragon threw his sword at the source of the noice, causing whoever was following them to squeak. His sword cut the pillar in half and hung of the wall just behind it.

"Who's there?" He shouts, slowly walking towards his sword. Looking around frantically for any movement, while Kala followed and lit his hands on fire.

"P-please wait! I-im so sorry for scaring you!" From behind another pillar, Both Dragon and Kala were surprised to find a girl. Dragons face suddenly felt hot and his heart pounded in his ears. 'What the hell? its just a girl...well, a really cute one'

"U-um...i-is he going to stare at me all day?" The girl whispered to Kala, her own blush brightens as Kala chuckles.

"Oi Dragon, I know the girls cute. but you act as if she'll disappear" Kala snapped his fingers in front of Dragons face, smirking as he blinked and cleared his throat. He tried to get rid of the bluse that staind his cheeks.

"S-sorry!" Dragon chuckled nervously and rubs the back of his neck. 'Great, now she thinks I'm weird' she giggles and holds out her hand.

"Its alright! it was cute!" A bright smile appears on her face, while her blush small but redder then before. But at this point he couldn't help but blush. 'she thinks it cute...'

"While you two flirt, can we know why your here?" upon hearing that word, Dragon blushes more and looks away while cursing under his breathe. While the girl blushed madly and her eyes widened.

"W-we weren't flirting!" She squeaks and puffs her cheeks. Both Kala and Dragon stared at her blanky then nodded.

"Tomato" They said in sync, causing the girl to blush more.

"S-shut it!" In embarrassment the girl covers her face with her hands while the two laugh.

"Im sorry miss, but the truth hurts" Kala chuckles and smiles slightly.

"Y-yeah whatever! so you're Dragon right?" The girl pointed at Dragon. He smiles and nods.

"Names Quinn! I am the goddess of love and was sent here to be your mentor!" Quinn smiles happily, but then it fades away as she waits for a response, she looked at the two and giggles nervously.

"E-eh guys? are you alright?" The two stood there like statues, after a minute Dragon snapped out of it and burst out laughing. Kala snapped out of it too and smacked Dragon upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell Kala?!"

"Its rude to laugh idiot" Kala glared then turned to Quinn. giving her a smile.

"Im sorry about this idiot, but it is hard to believe your a goddess"

"I see... But tell me something kala, where did you get that map?" Quinn smiled innocently.

"From thia old lady?" Kala looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly she glowed a light purple, hearing a bell her appearance changed.

"W-wait what?!" Kala and Dragon numped back in surprise and watched Quinn turn back to her normal self.

"I cant have everyone know a goddess suddenly appeared in their village" She giggled and placed a hand on her hip.

"Now lets go! We dont have alot of time!" Quinn turned around and walked out the ruins, with Kala and Dragon right behind her.

"Where are we going?" Dragon asked.

"First things first! You need a new weapon!" Dragon rasied an eyebrow, Quinn squeaked and her eyes widened.

"N-not saying you dont have an amazing sword! B-but we need to get you one made from the god of light" she looked at his sword and shivered, smiling nervously.

'B-because you could kill me with that thing...'

"Alright then, led the way!" Quinn smiled widely and grabbed Dragons hand tightly and runs off, pulling him. Dragon catches up with her and blushes, while Kala shouted for them to slow down.


	5. Let the journey begin 2

Chapter 5

"So Kala, before I came here. I've looked up your bio! And what I mean is looking for the things you'll need on this... adventure!" Quinn reaches into her brown colored bag and pulls out a map with gold edges.

"This map can show you anywhere or anything you want, but some places may never have been discovered" Quinn smiled and handed him the map "and it will only work for you! So don't worry about Dragon getting us lost" giggling and whispers into his ear.

"Hey! I followed it right this time!" Dragon yells. Quinn and Kala chuckles

"Well that's only because Quinn made it so you could read it, she enchanted it stupid" Kala smirked as Dragon glared at him.

"... well thanks for crushing my dreams"

"Anytime buddy!" Kala smiles and pats his shoulder, Quinn shakes her head and giggles.

"You two act like brother's I swear...now Kala, show us were to go!" Kala stared at her with a questioning look.

"Umm... how? I have no idea where were going?" Quinn blinked and smiled innocently, while both of the boys waited for the answer. When one never came for a minute or two, quinn started to giggle nervously.

"U-um... i-i don't know how to work it..."

"That took you a minute just to think about it?" Kala questioned.

"How could I not know? I thought I read about it before I left?" Kala sweatdropped and pinched the bridge of his nose 'and she ignored me' he thought while Dragon chuckled and patted his back.

"Its ok buddy" Dragon smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank the gods Kalas smart..." Quinn whispers to Dragon, as they walked behind him. While he had his nose stuck into the map, both Dragon and Quinn were stuck in a silent possession.

"S-so Dragon..." Quinn studdered nervously, twiddling her thumbs. Dragon looked down at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"W-when did you and Kala become friends?" Dragon was surprised she wanted to know, he never really thinks about it anymore.

"Its kinda a long story..."

"Well it's ok if you don't want to tell me, I just think you two act alot like brothers..."Quinn smiles sadly, seeing this Dragon notices her hands tightly grab onto her dress.

"Me and Kala grew up together, his family and mine were business partners. His family sold magic items and books..." Dragon paused as he remembered the past.

"And my family... we have a training academy. My family was all about being the best and strongest" Dragon frowns. Quinn was surprised but worried that he forced himself to tell her.

"Dragon...im sorry f-"

"Oi! Quinn, Dragon! I found a cave, let's camp there" Watching as Kala walked into the cave, both Dragon and Quinn looked at each other and smiled. They both nod and followed Kala, finding the cave surprising warm and well lit.

"This is strange? It's like someone or something already lives here? But the map says this cave as been abandoned for years..."

"U-um guys... do rocks breathe?" Quinn squeaks and slowly backs away, her eyes widen as the so called rock moves and reveals a black scaled salamander. Hissing and growling the salamander bares it's teeth while the under skin started to glow.

"Quinn! Run!" Kala shouted, but it was no use, she was frozen in fear. Quinn squeaked as she felt something pick her up.

"You really need to listen" Dragon smiled and set her down on a rock, while Quinn puffed her cheeks. Removing the sword from his back he runs back to the salamander, but finds that it disappeared.

"Kala! Where did it go?" Frantically moving around, he looks for any possible movement. Kala spotted it and tried to warn him, but there was no time.


	6. Way past the point

Chapter 6

Passing or not, strength is never the way to succeed

"Move!" Kala pushed Dragon away from fireball that herdoled toward him. The fireball crashed into the stone wall and left a burnt mark.

"Shit, thanks Kala" Dragon dust off his shoulders and ran back to the salamander. It's red and black scales glowed as it hissed, it's mouth filled with fire as he fired.

Dragon jumps out of the way, just in time behind stone rubble watching the flames over his head. Bitting his lip, he waits for the flames to disappear.

Once they do, he quickly jumps up and runs towards the creature. Pulling his sword behind him, running past salamander, he quickly turns his around and aims for the neck.

Tightening his grip, he swings and feels the blade slice throught the flesh and bones. Hearing the crys and screams, the blade went light as he watched the head fall and the blood dripped poured down the neck and into the cracks of the stone floor.

"Poor thing..." Quinn walked past Dragon and kneeled by the head. She placed her hand on the snout and closed her eyes, singing a lullaby her hand glows a bright green.

Dragons carefully watched as her face turned scared to horror. She gaspes and quickly runs deeper into the cave, shouting her name he ran after her. Worried she'll get hurt, he picked up the paste. But she suddenly stopped

"D-dragon...look..." walking by her side, he watches as tears filled her eyes. Looking to the culprit, he finds himself staring at 4 eggs, all of them were a dusty black color.

"Salamander eggs?" He questioned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She hid her face into his shirt, hiccuping and sobbing, her body continued to shake.

"W-we killed the mother..." Dragon frowned and rubbing circles on her back, to calm her down.

"S-she was only trying to protect them...a-and we just killed her..."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to pay our sins..." Quinn wiped her tears away and walked over to the nest, picking up two eggs. She carries them away, confused Dragon picks up the last two and follows her.

"Geez you guys take f-... w-what are you doing with those eggs?!" Kala asked, but Quinn ignored him and continued to walk to the mouth of the cave. Kala looked behind him to find Dragon doing the same.

"What's with the eggs?"

"We killed the mother, so Quinn wants us to pay for our sins" Kala nodded and followed them, outside the cave. Quinn had placed the eggs against a tree.

"Dragon, please set them next to the tree please" Quinn said blankly, scaring Dragon. he hurried and placed them down. Quinn quietly thanked him and reached into her bag. Taking out a small knife she points it at her palm.

"What the hell, Quinn! What are you doing!" Both Dragon and Kala froze as she lightly slid the blade across her palm. The golden blood dripped from her fingers and into the grass.

She moves her hands above each egg, letting a few drops slide down the shells. She then pulled her hand away and wrapped it with a bandage.

"Quinn! What the hell where you thinking?!" Dragon glared as he grabbed her arm tightly, she squeaks and widened her eyes.Tears begun to fall from her cheeks, and upon seeing this Dragons grip loosened and he frowned.

"I'm sorry Quinn, just don't scare me like that.." backing away, Dragon looked away, angry for hurting her. Quinn smiled and grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed.

"I'm ok, so don't worry.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why did we just leave those eggs?" Kala asked.

"I can't tell you, but here something for both of you!" Quinn handed Dragon a blue pearl, and Kala a red one.

"Crush these when your in need, and I mean if your dying kind of need!" Quinn giggles and skips down the path, while humming a song.

"Well... at least she's back to her old self" Kala chuckled and attached the pearl to his earing, Dragon stared at his and sighed.

"Yeah..."Dragon smiles sadly, watching Quinn smiling face. "But you know she's not, she hides her pain..." Kala stopped and frowned.

"Well then, it's your job to be there for her..." Kala walked away, leaving Dragon to stare at him with wide eyes.


	7. The Other Side

Chapter 7

Chances can be uses wisely. But does that mean the end?

Pulling back the bow, Quinn concentrated on any movement. She put herself on high alert, hearing the wind move the trees and the whispers of the animals. She takes a long but deep breath before realising one of her fingers from the string.

Suddenly she hears a leaf crumble, immediately she watches a boar sniff the ground for fallen berries. He's ears twitch, listening for any sighs of danger.

Quinn smiles and pulls the bow back more. "I'm sorry mister boar, but we need to eat. Please forgive me" she whispers to herself.

"Hey cutie, what you doing?" Quinn screams and loses balance, letting go of the bow, causing the arrow to fly the different direction. The boar surprised by the noise, squeals and runs away. Her eyes widen as she loses site of the arrow and the boar.

"Dragon! Y-you baka! I almost had dinner!" she quickly turns around and slaps his arm. He chuckles as her cheeks turn red and puff. "A-and don't call me cute!"

"Why not? You know it's true~" Dragon smirked, leaning down to her level. Quinn's eyes widen as Dragons face became closer to hers. Her cheeks became a dark red and slowly backed away.

"K-kala!! Dragons being a pervert again!" Quinn squeaks and quickly turned around shouting for him. Dragon stared and sighed. He turns towards the direction the boar went and ran after it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the camp site the three have made, Quinn stomped over to the log, that was placed right next to the fire that Kala was building.

"Let me guess, Dragon?" Kala questioned with a smirk, quinn glared and blushed.

"Yes... a-and don't look at me like that!" Quinn quickly picked up a pebble at throws it at Kala. Kala chuckles as he dodges.

"Jesus your violent..." Kala laughed and patted her head.

"I don't get it..." Quinn frowns and hugs herself tightly, watching the fire dance on the wood. "Why would he call me that...word..."

"Word? You mean cute?" Kala moved his head to the side dodging more pebbles, Quinn's puffed cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Y-yeah... that word..."

"Well it's obvious you are, and that he likes you..." Kala blankly stared at the fire, using the stick in his hand. He moved the wood around to make the fire bigger.

"Ha ha, that's funny!" Quinn giggles and punches Kalas arm lightly, while he stared at her in shock.

"Its not a joke, he really does like you"

"Who's likes who?" Dragon asked, holding a dead boar over his shoulder, surprising both of them. Quinn's face turns a dark red and looks away while Kala smirked.

"Oh we're talking about how Q-"

"H-how hungry I am! Thank God you got the boar!" Quinn's hand quickly covers Kalas mouth, her blush never fading.

"Oh ok, sorry about scaring you when you were trying to get dinner" Dragon apologized and set the boar by the fire, Quinn giggled nervously.

"I-its alright!" Kala riped Quinn's hand away from his mouth and glared. Quinn sticked out her tongue and puffed her cheeks.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and cook this!" Quinn dragged the boar over to a flat stone table she had made, and lefted the boar onto it. Taking out a knife, Quinn started to cut off the skin.

"What were you guys talking about?" Dragon whispered to Kala, who was staring at the fire.

"Its was nothing" Kala took out the map from his back pocket and unscolls it. "Tomorrow we'll be heading down the this road for 10 miles and we should see a town"

"Finally, I've been getting bored of being out here"


	8. The Other Girl

Chapter 8

"I spy with my eye something...Green!"

"Hm... the tree's?" Quinn asked, she placed one finger on her chin while looking around for more green.

"Nope, try again"

"Um...the grass?" Dragon shook his head, Quinn puffed her cheeks and focuses.

"Oh! My bow!" Quinn smiled and pointed behind her, but frowned as Dragon shook his head again.

"Ok! The bushes, the bugs! Oh oh wait! The birdy!" Quinn quickly suggested, thinking that she won, she folds her arms and giggles.

"Nope" staring blankly at him, her arms slowly raises up.

"I'm done! That's it!" Quinn turns around and walks the other way, while yelling curse words.

"Its your eye's!" Dragon yells and watches in amusement while chuckling.

Kala sees Quinn walks past him, and gives her a questioning look. He continues to watch her as she sits on a boulder, her cheeks puffed and trying, key word *trying* to glare at everything that moves.

"Stubborn as a mule" Kala said quietly to himself, knowing Dragon could hear him.

"Yeah, but I'm loving it" Dragon smiled and pated Kala shoulder "go on ahead, we'll catch up"

Kala rolled his eyes and walked down the path. Waiting until he's no longer in site, Dragon turns around and walks towards Quinn, who now had a small smile as she held a small golden heart.

"Where did you get that?" Startling Quinn, she squeaks and blushes in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, was deep in thought" she giggles and lookes back at the gold heart. "It's... whats left of my family"

"Your family huh? What were they like?" Dragon asked, sitting right on the rock next to her. Her eyes widen and squeezes her hand tightly. Surprise and concerned, Dragon place his hand on hers and gently rubs his thump over her hand.

"You don't have to tell me" Dragon smiles as her grip loosens.

"I-i... it's just..." blinking away the tears, she smiles sadly and tightly squeezes his hand. "Its a story, that will be told when the time comes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kala! Hey, guess what!" Quinn giggles and jumps in front on him.

"What?" Never taking his eyes away from the map.

"Look! A town!" Quinn smiles happily and points. Kala looks up from the map and sees a small village to far from the path.

"Wait, I don't see it on the map?" Kala questioned, Quinn rolls her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the village.

"Let's go! I want to see it!" She smiled as Kala glared and gave up, letting her drag him.

"Where's Dragon?"

"Oh! He's already there! I just came to find you, I don't want you to miss all the fun!" Quinn started to pull on his arm more, signaling to walk faster. Kala stared at her as her eyes filled with joy.

"I can see right through you, smiling through the pain will only make it worse" he whispers to himself while frowning, but he did not notice that they were already at the gates. Looking up from the light blue colored gate, he finds the town's name in sliver.

"Sliver Stone? Such a dumb name"

"Its not a dump name! Don't be mean" Quinn lightly punches Kalas arm and walks into the village, Kala sighed and followed her.

As he walked around, he noticed the villagers all stared, like they have never seen any outsiders. He looked back at quinn, to find her smiling like a little kid, jumping from stand to stand. 'Well at least someone's having fun'

Then he saw Dragon slowly creeping behind her, smirking as she focused on the dresses. Kala quickly had an idea.

"Quinn! Look out, there's a bug behind you!" He called out.

Quinn took his warning and quickly turned around, swatting her hand to scare away the bug, but to her surprise, she hits something. She quickly opens her eyes.

"O-oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Quinn's eyes widen and covers her mouth with her holding on her breathe. 'H-he's going to kill me' she slowly backed away while apologizing.


	9. The Other Girl 2

Chapter 9

"I-im so so sorry dragon! I didn't know you were behind me! P-please don't be mad!"

Quinn squeaks as he quickly grabs her arm, he continued to blankly stare at her. Scaring her as he leaned closer, her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Kiss" Quinn blinks and blushes madly.

"K-kiss?!" She shudders and tried to back away, but finds herself to a wall. 'Shit' turning his head, he gives her a view of his cherry red cheek.

"Yes, kiss my cheek" he points with his finger, Quinn mentally thanks the gods and sighs. 'Geez...that was close'

"J-just one?" He nods and smiles, she gulps and leans in slowly. Shutting her eyes quickly in embarrassment, suddenly feels a hand grab the back of her neck, pulling her forward.

"Mm!" She squeaks, but was quickly silented by Dragon. Her eyes widen and blush covers her face, Dragon crackes open one eye and smirks. He moves his hand to her cheek, backing away slowly.

"Next time you hit me, I'll kiss you~" still in shock, Quinn's mind ran wild. 'M-my first kiss... f-first kiss' Dragon chuckled and poked her cheek to get her attention.

"Now come on, let's go check out the bar." Dragon smiles and walks away, noticing that Quinn wasn't behind him. He turns around and finds her still frozen in place.

"Hey cutie, don't make me kiss you again~" Quinn snapped out her frozen state and blushes madly while puffing her cheek.

"O-ok ok geez..." Dragon turns back around, walking towards the small bar. 'T-this idiot...im going to faint'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking around the bar, the smell of alcohol and body odor filled Quinn's nose. The place was dark, candles on each table and a small stage in the back brightly lit. Men either holding a drink or women.

"D-dragon?" Quinn quickly grabs the back of his shirt. He got the message and looked around. All eyes were on them, mostly on Quinn, so he reached behind him. But to find an empty spot were she used to be.

Turning his head to find Kalas arms wrapped around her waist, while she tried to hide under his shoulder. Growling to himself, he turns his head back around and mumbles curse words. 'Dammit Kala...'

"Well well well, looky here. Dragon and Kalador~" The group stopped and looked towards a girl, her long light blue hair pulled into two high pony tails, her bangs tucked behind her ears. Her purple eyes fluttered as she smirks.

"I'm glad I ran into you two cuties~" She puts her hands on her hips and leans forward, shaking her shoulders. The strings of her light pink top fell, letting the top fabric fall a little showing more cleavage.

"Miku..." Dragon hissed and glared with disgust.

"What do you want? Remember we don't like whores" Kala asked coldly, Dragon quietly chuckled and folded his arms.

"How rude Kala~" Miku giggles, slowly walking around the group, she notices a girl with brown hair. Hiding between Kala and Dragon.

"So who's the little girl?" Miku pouted, reaching out to her. But her hand was grabbed tightly and squeezed by Dragon.

"Don't touch her whore" Dragon hissed and pushed her hand away, Miku glares and rubs her arm in pain.

"What's so special about her? Is she your girlfriend?" Dragon blushes and looks away. "W-well no..."

"Ohhh i see~ whatever you say~" Miku smirks again and giggles. "Well I did actually need to talk to you, I heard you three are going on a quest. And I want to join you!" Miku winks.

"WHAT!" dragon and kala shout, while Quinn covers her ears.


	10. The Twins

Chapter 10

"There's no way in hell she's coming with us!"

"G-guys please, I feel like we should." Quinn shuddered.

"What are you saying Quinn?!" Kala shouted. Quinn frowned as they continued to tell her it was a bad idea, but she ignored them and walked away.

"Quinn? Where are you going?" Dragon asked, grabbing her arm. Quinn looked back and glared at the two, shocked and confused Dragon let go of her arm and watched her leave.

"S-scary..." kala shuttered, dragon nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the empty streets, the shops lights were out. The blue moon was the only light showing her the way. It was deathly quiet. Which gave Quinn a chance to think.

'Whats wrong with bringing Miku along? It's not like she'll kill us...' Quinn thought as she puffed her cheeks. As she continues to walk further into the dark street, a cold breeze swept by. Goose bumps covered her arms, making her shiver.

Rubbing her hands against her arms, she suddenly hears small shaking breathes. Looking around, she follows the sound into a dark alleyway. Gasping at the site, she finds two children.

Both with light brown sliverish hair, covered in dirt. With raggedy clothes, they both hugged each other for warmth.

Walking slowly towards them, she notices they look alike. 'Twins...' a girl with long hair, reaching her waist. While the boy had short, spiky hair that held itself up, defining gravity. If she had to guess, they would have to be at least 8 years old.

"Hello there, are you two cold?" The Twins jumped in surprise and opened their baby blue eyes widely, shadowed with fear.

"Shhhh... it's ok, I won't hurt you" Quinn grabs the dark brown pack attached to her back, and placed it in front of her. She reaches in and grabs two blankets, unfolding them, she wraps one on each of them.

"There you go, nice and warm" Quinn giggles and stands up. "Now come on, let's get you to clean and something to eat." Smiling as she held out her hands. Their innocent eyes stared, as if she was something they've never seen before.

Struggling to stand, the twins grab onto her arms for support. Giggling, Quinn bends down and wraps her arms under their legs, pulling them up. Both of them tightly wrap their arms around her neck. Laying their heads on her shoulders, Quinn turns around and walks out from the alley.

"You two are going to be ok, I'm here for you now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Humming a song, Quinn smiled as she washed the soap from the twins faces, splashing some water at them. They both giggle and splash back, causing Quinn to giggle with them.

Getting the two out of the water, she wraps towels around the both and grabs a smaller one to dry off their hair.

"Here, go ahead and change! I'll have food for you in a minute" Quinn hands them both clothes and smiles. Walking out of the bathroom, she goes to the kitchen. Where she already has all the ingredients she needs on the counters.

Taking a knife, she begins to cut the vegetables. Hearing the front door unlock, she turns around to see Miku walking in with a smile.

"Oh Miku, so glad your back! I just wanted to thank you for letting us all stay here!" Miku gave her the thumps up and smiles again.

"By the way, you found them?" Moving to the side, Quinn watches as Dragon and Kala both sigh in relief.

"Quinn, we were so worried. We're you here the whole time?" Quinn didn't answer and turned back to cook, both of them frowned and rubbed the back of they're heads.

"Quinn...please, were really so-" Dragon was cut of by the sound of running. Quinn stopped cooking and turned back around smiling brightly. The Twins came running to Quinn, giggling and hugging her tightly.

"Awww! You two look so cute!" Quinn giggles and hugs them back tightly.

"Quinn...y-you have kids?!" Kala shuttered with his mouth and eye wide open. While Dragon was frozen and stared in disbelief.

"Yep!" Looking at the girl, she smiles. " this sweet and adorable girl is luna" then turns to the boy and giggles. " and this, tough and funny boy is sasuke"

"W-when did you have kids?" Dragon asked.

"Idiots! I didn't have them! I found them on my walk..." Quinn frowns and hugs them a little tighter, kissing their foreheads she let's them go and smiles.

"Let me get back to cooking dinner, alright?" Quinn turned back to the counter and went back to cutting things, but the twins instantly wrapped their arms around her waist and stared at the group by the door.

"Don't worry you two, they're my friends" Quinn giggles and pats their heads. After the twins ate, Quinn carries them to the guest bedroom and sang a lullaby to get them to sleep, while Dragon, Kala and Miku disgusted the plans.

"So how's the planing coming along?" Quinn asked as she leans on the door frame.

"Well...we don't know so far..." Kala answered and sighed. "Can you tell us more about the god we're meeting?"

Quinn sighed and walked over to the table, sitting in one of the four chairs.

"The light god, he forges the weapons for both gods and mortals. He's nice and helpful but.. he can be sneaky. He may try to get you to play his games."

"Games? What kind of games?"

"Games that may very well make you lose your life...so tomorrow, be ready..."


	11. The Light God

Chapter 11

"How much farther?" Dragon groaned and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"We're almost there you big baby" Quinn giggles and shakes her head, the twins ran ahead of Quinn. Chasing each other and giggling. Kala walked by Quinn with his nose in the map, while Dragon stayed behind the group.

Miku on the other hand, decided to go ahead and look for the temple.

Dragon couldn't get his head around something. He mind was stuck, repeating everything from before. ' One group of mortal and god... what does it mean?' While he was deep in thought, he didn't realise that Kala stopped in front of him.

"Woah!" Kala was pushed to the ground, face first and groaned in the pain, while dragon lost his footing and crashed into Quinn. Who squeaked and fell on her back.

"Owwe..." Quinn shut her eyes and felt something heavy on her chest, causing her to take sharp breathes. When she raised her head, she finds a blushing Dragon.

"Can you get off me please, I can't breathe..."Quinn giggles nervously. Dragon shuttered and apologized while getting up and moving away quickly.

"Get a room, we don't want to see you two flirt" Kala said blankly, getting up off the ground and dusted himself off. Then continued to walk while the twins giggles and followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quinn~ I'm so happy to see you~" A man with straight white long hair walked towards Quinn with his arms wide open. His lavender eyes held joy and his smile big and bright.

"Ari, it's very nice to see you too!" Quinn smiled and hugged him back, but squeaked as his hold tightened.

"What is a beautiful and pure flower such as youself doing with these...weeds?" Ari wrapped he's arm around her shoulders and raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Ari don't be rude, this is Dragon!" Quinn wiggled out of his hold and walked to Dragon, grabbing his arm. "He's the mortal I'll be teaching for the year! And this dark haired one is Kala, Dragons partner"

Ari glared and walked around the two, looking at them from up and down. Dragon glared back and Kala looked with question.

"Well well... looks like you got his gear score up by 15k" Ari smiles and walks up towards his throne, there layed a gold chest. He opened it and grabbed a sword. The blade curved, black and blue wave designs covers the bottom of the sliver blade. The handle black leather with a small charm tide.

"Dragon, I would like you to meet Dragons scale. Forged with ender steel, light but deadly." Ari handed Dragon the sword gently.

"Thank you Ari"

"And the party has arrived!" Everyone turns towards the slammed open doors, a young man with dark brown short hair, spiked. His toothy smile and bright orange eyes. He had an light brown open vest, bagy white pants.

"Slow down Gin!" Two men ran in, one with black hair and red eyes the other with bright orange hair and dark blue eyes.

"Z-zach?!" Quinn squeaked and stuttered, Zach turned quickly and ran as fast as he could, squeezing Quinn.

"Quinn! I've missed you!" Zach buried his face in her hair and smiled. While Quinn turned red from the lack of oxygen. "C-cant breathe..."

"Oh sorry.." Zach smiled and stared at her, feeling he's face grow hot from her giggles. Kala chuckles to himself as he watched Dragon fuming with jealousy.

"Um.. I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can we get back on track?" The man with long black hair coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Ah... you must be Leo, the Lancer." Ari walked over to him, examining him. Humming to himself he looks at Leo from up and down.

"10k, well done" while Ari went to go grab leos new weapon, a new face arrived. Walking past everyone, his bored eyes looked at Zach.

"Oh Quinn, meet Yato. The mortal I'll be teaching" Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulls her towards mato while he blankly stares at the two. Yato had long white hair, and dark green blank eyes.

"N-nice to meet you Yato, I'm Quinn the goddess of love" Quinn held out her hand with a smile. Yato stared at her hand before taking his out of his pocket and grabbing hold of hers.

"Names Yato, archer"


	12. Brother

Chapter 12

"Well...here we are"

"Master? I'm sensing 11 heart beats inside the building"

"Its one of them him?"

"Yes master, but his is beating rapidly. Could he be in danger?"

"Nah, he's fine. Besides... if he was, family's never far behind"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get it why he has to be here!"

"Well sorry princess, but I'm one of the gods remember?"

"I-i knew that! But I just don't get it why you need to follow us!?"

"Because Quinn is a good friend of mine, and I don't want her to catch your stupidity" Zach smirked and folded his arms, while Dragon growled and balled his fist. 'I'll punch his stupid smirk off his face!' Dragon yelled in his head.

While the two continued to argue, Miku walked up from nowhere to Quinn and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Quinn~ why are you so lucky~" Miku frowned and purred.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you having two hot guys fighting for you~" Quinn's eyes widen and blushes to a point where she put cherrys to shame.

"I must say Quinn, she is right." Leo agreed, ruffling Quinn's hair.

"Y-you guys are crazy! They don't like me like that!" Hiding her flushed face in her hands, she hears Dragon and Zach voice and blushes more. Miku let Quinn go and leaned closer to Leo.

"You know...her and Dragon would make the best couple" Miku whispered while she rubbed her chin.

"What?! Your blind! Zach and Quinn would be the perfect together" Leo snapped back.

"But think about it. Quinn doesn't need a gentleman, she needs a man~ someone to really take care of her~"

"So she needs a pervert?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly~"

"So your saying Zach can't satisfy her?"

"Well no, but he is the god of speed. Means he's to fast and that's not good enough"

"I think he would slow down just for her"

"Yeah sure~ we all know girls want it hard and long~ especially innocent girls like our little Quinny~"

"O-oh my gods you two! S-sex is not everything!" Quinn squeaked and blushes madly. "A-and why talk about me!?"

"Hey Quinn?" Miku hugged Quinn's shoulders again and smirked. "Which one would you want to have sex with~" Miku purred in her ear.

"M-MIKU!" Quinn squeaked loudly and blushed. Her head was spinning and her legs felt weak. But noticed that she was loud for everyone to hear, so they all came rushing to see if she was ok.

Her eyes frantically moving from person to person, until they landed on the blue eyes she loved. Causing her to blush more.

"Are you ok Quinn?" "Are you hurt?" Everyone questioned at once.

"Well Quinn? What's your choice?" Miku smirked and tightens her hold on Quinn, who was trying to escape. Everyone then got curious to know what Quinn had to choose.

"What is it that Quinn has to choose?" Dragon asked Miku. Her smirk grew wider as Quinn squeaked and tried to pull herself away.

"Well loverboy~ since you and speedy over there love our sweet little Quinny so much, I just asked who would she want to sleep with~" Soon the place was silent and everyone eye grew wide from the bold question. While Dragon and Zachs faces grew hot.

"M-miku, you must be confused. I don't like her like that" Zach shuddered then looked over to Dragon. 'Please say the same, he has no chance with her'

"Well I do" Even though he's face grows hotter, he smiles. Walking over to Quinn he grabs her hands softly, already feeling the heart beat grow from her hands. He chuckles as Quinn squeaks and her eyes filled with innocence and confusion.

"I will make your heart mine to hold, just like you have with mine since the beginning" He stared into her eyes, full of love and determination. No one made a move, waiting for Quinn to reply. She was stuck in her own shock. But soon snapped out of it and smiled brightly.

Tightening her grip, she went on her tipy toes and kissed dragons cheek.

"Good luck" she giggles and blushes madly.

"Awww, what a perfect moment. If only mom and dad were here to see this"

'No...it can't be!' Dragon quickly drew out his sword from his back and held Quinn protectively behind him. He couldn't understand why the person that ruined his life would be here.

"Tyler..."

"Its so good to see you too, baby brother"


	13. The Brother 2

Chapter 13

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Dragon yelled and glared darkly at his older brother. Quinn squeezed his hand to calm him down a bit.

"Woah woah, calm down baby brother. I just came by to see how my brother was doing" Tyler smiled. His long raven hair pulled into a tight ponytail. His bangs tucked behind his ears, his blue eyes held mystery while his smile. Trickery.

"Lies!" Dragon shouted and moved closer, pushing his blade against Tylers neck. But he held his smile while blood ran down his neck.

Tyler's smile disappeared and replaced with a blank but cold stare. He began to walk slowly towards the group, letting dragons sword push deeper into his throat. Dragon frowned and pulled back while Quinn grabbed his arm in fear.

"I wouldn't lie about this, I did want to see you because I have something important to talk to you about" Tyler continued to blankly stare at dragon, while a girl with half robotic body cleaning his cut. Her lightning blue hair, short but curly hair clung to her face. And her one yellow robot eye scanned his neck for more injuries.

"Master, I think it is wise to tell master dragon the truth" Tyler sighed and nodded. A smirk planted on his face, he raises his hand and waves.

"Come brother, we must speak alone" Dragon hesitated for a moment but followed his older brother. But was jerked back, looking behind him. Finding Quinn squeezing his hand. She looked as if he would be gone forever if she'd let go.

"What's the ma-"

"J-just be safe, alright?" She forced a small smile and tightened her grip on his hand. Dragon smiled and nodded, letting go of his hand Dragon turned back to his brother and shut the doors behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn frowned and stared at the doors. It had been 2 hours since they went to talk, and there was no sigh of it ending.

"Hey quinn, we have to go" Leo smiled and patted her head.

"Oh alright...be safe out there" she smiled sadly and hugged him tightly, Leo hugged back and sighed. Letting go, he waves and walk out the main doors.

"See yea Quinnifer!" Gin shouted happily and ran after leo. Everyone else decided to leave the temple to get a head start. Quinn hugged the twins and smiled as kala told them they would be fine. She giggled and waved to everyone. When they all left she sighed and sat down waiting for dragon, but the wait was to boring. So she snuck by the doors, slowly opening them without making noise.

Looking through the crack, she sees dragon sitting down with his head in his hands while his brother stared at him blankly. Tyler notices Quinn at the door and smirks.

"You know... your going to have to tell that goddess of yours the truth" Dragon lefted his head in shock and frowned.

"Tell her..." he bit his tongue and growled. " H-how can I tell her huh?!" He shouted, already feeling the tears run rapidly down his face.

"How can I tell the girl I fell in love with, the girl I GAVE my heart to that I'll be getting married to another?!"

Quinn gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, the tears streaming down her cheeks and over her hands.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Tyler smiles and signals his robot servant to open the doors. Dragon was beyond confused, but when she opened the doors he was shocked to find Quinn. Standing there with a broken smile and her eyes and cheek red from crying.

"C-congratulations...i-i really hope after the year I can meet your...w-wife" Quinn's voice cracked from the last word. Finding herself refusing to look at him she runs off. Dragon runs after her but was pulled back.

"Let go of me basturd!" Dragon hissed and threw a punch in Tyler's direction. Tyler smirked and grabbed onto his fist and squeezed. Dragon shook with rage, tears still ran down his face while he glared darkly at his older brother.

"This is why no one can love you" Tyler smiled wickedly " Because all you do is hurt them" Dragons face turned into poor horror and fell to his knees.

"W-why..." Dragons questioned as he clenched his fists " w-why do you do this to me...do you really hate me that much?" Tyler chuckles and pats his head.

"I don't hate you... I just look out for you"

"Look out for me?!" Dragon yelled and smacked his hand away from " when did you ever start caring about me?! You made my life hell!" Growling, he tightly grabs hold of Tyler's shirt and holds him up.

"You have no idea how much pain you put me throught! First you make everyone see me as a mistake! Then..." he pauses then tightens his hold. "Then you make the only person I could love run away from me..."

"Well you couldn't have her anyway"

"What are yo-" "she's a goddess, did you really think that after the year is up you could be together?" Dragon frowns and let's his grip lossen. 'He's right...once the years up she'll be gone...forever...'

Tyler cleared his throat and fixed his collar, frowning he turns around and walks out the doors while whispering to himself

"You'll thank me baby brother..."


	14. Love

Chapter 14

Quinn walked out the temple alone, her heart broken, staring at the ground thinking of dragon. 'And to think I could finally be happy for once...what a joke...'

Without noticing, she bumps into something. Rubbing her head she looks up to find...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you stop worrying, it's been like 5 mortal months she's fine"

"I-i know Zen! But what if she's hurt?!" The blood goddess walked back and forth, holding a small see through orb. The orb was used to contact other gods and goddesses, and she had been waiting ever since Quinn left to the mortal world. But nothing.

Suddenly the orb starts to glow and buzz, scaring sara. She almost drops it, but recovers from the shock and answers immediately.

"Qui- oh night, I'm sorry I thought you were quinn..." Sara frowns and sighs.

"That is why I'm contacting you, Quinn has gotten into... some trouble" saras eyes widen and gasps.

"W-what happen?!"

"She's in the same situation as you were in" Sara grabs the sliver heart shaped locket around her neck and sighed, thinking of the mistake she made in the mortal world.

"So... what's going to happen to her night?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"We want you to go down there and stop this"

"B-but night..."

"That's an order, or do you want Quinnifer to go through the same pain?" night commanded.

"As you wish night..." sara sighed and turned of the orb. Zen stared at his sister as she walked past him, holding back the tears.

"so what are you gonna do? listen to night?" sara rubbed her arms and groaned, her head already pounding from thinking about going back.

"I... I have no idea, do you think i should?" sara turned to her brother.

"well if you do go, i want in" zen smirked and put his hands behind his head. sara glared at him folded her arms.

"and why do you want to go?"

"I can help stop this"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Z-zen?! sara!?" quinn squeaked and fell back from shock. sara giggled and hand out her hand, quinn shakingly grab it and was pulled up quickly. squeaking as she was pulled into a tight hug, already feeling sara tightening her hold.

"Quinn..." sara whispered and let go of quinn, then grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"you scared me! why didn't you ever contact me!" shaking quinn back and forth.

"s-sara! p-please... s-stop...shaking me!" quinn yelled in between the violent shaking her best friend was giving her. sara finally decided to stop, but glared at quinn.

"you've got a lot to explain" sara hissed

"l-look i know your mad, but i was busy.." quinn giggled nervously, she then looks at zen who was lost in his on world. "zen? its good to see you too" she smiled.

"Yeah, how's it been down here shorty?" quinn rolled her eyes at the nickname and sighed.

"Im not short, Im the right height thank you!" quinn puffed her cheeks and stuck out her tongue.

"um hello! im still wanting an apology!" sara snapped

"o-oh im sorry sara!" quinn hugged her tightly and smiled "Ive missed you so much sara..." quinn looked up to sara and giggled.

"no! im not going to fall for that!" sara looked away and gridded her teeth, but started bitting her tongue as quinn whined and started crying.

"d-dammit..." sara groaned and found it hard to keep her cool. "fine!" sara gave up and hugged quinn back, quinn smiled and giggled while sara smiled with her.

"so what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked smiling at the two. Sara flinched and rubbed the back of her neck, while zen continued to stare blankly at her.

"well..."

"We were worried, and we came to check up on you. And im so glad to see my shorty is doing fine" Sara and Quinn stood in shock while Zen held a smile.

"w-who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sara poked his cheek while still processing what happened.

"I-im glad you guys came then!" Quinn giggles nervously and blushed slightly. 'when did Zen start caring for how i feel?! im freaking out!'

"hey wait?..." Zen moved himself closer to quinns face, examining Quinns face. Quinn backed away while blushing.

"u-um yes?"

"why were you crying?" Quinns eyes widen and felt the tears form in her eyes. she quickly turns around and giggles while wiping her eyes.

"i-its nothing! just... thought something would change my life forever..."


	15. Two and Two

Chapter 15

"Quinn will you please tell us what happened? we can help" sara smiled softly

"I-im not sure... you guys will probably hate me..." quinn shuddered and put her head down, staring at the floor.

"We wont hate you shorty..." Zen placed his hand on her shoulder.

"alright...well" quinn paused, thinking of an easy way to tell them. " I-I kinda... fell in love with a mortal..." Zen and Sara frowned and opened their mouths to say something, but quinn quickly shushed them and continued. "b-but before you shout and tell me im crazy, i just found out he's already marring someone else..."

Quinns smile disappeared as she held back the crys that wanted to escape from her throat. All she wanted to do was cry, shout to the world of the pain she was feeling.

"s-so nothing will ever happen between us..." Quinn cleared her throat and forced a smile.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned around quickly and smiled at Dragon, who looked at her with so much pain. it broke her heart.

"o-oh dragon! I would like you to meet Sara, my best friend the blood goddess and her brother Zen the god of poison" Dragon only nodded and smiled, Sara smiled back and waved while Zen rolled his eyes.

"let me guess they're joining us?"

"yep, if you dont mind?" Dragon forced himself to walk closer to them and holds the smile.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Zen rasied an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders and clicked his tongue.

"tsk. let's go shorty, we don't have a lot of time to waste" Zen gave one last look at dragon then pulled Quinn with him, while she squeaked from the sudden eagerness of leaving.

"im sorry about my brother..."

"Dont be, its what i deserve" dragon frowned and followed the two. Sara watched the three and held onto her locket tightly. she sighs and lets go of the locket and opens it. A picture of a man smiling while holding onto sara, she smiled at the memory and feels her eyes water.

'if only i could have the chance to say goodbye...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kala stared outside the window of their little hotel room, he knew Dragon and Quinn could take care of themselves. But that didnt mean he couldnt worry for the two.

"You think they're lost?" Miku asked while sitting on one of the queen sized beds, kala sighed.

"No, but i know if Quinn wasn't with him he would have been lost" kala quietly chuckled to himself and walked away from the window and sat on the other bed, which held the two sleeping twins.

he reached into his pocket and took out the red pearl Quinn gave him on that day when they killed the salamander. he examined it closly and began to question what it would it do, but the only way for him to find out was to be in danger.

"whats that?" miku asked while reaching to grab it, but kala jerked his hand away from her and glared.

"Who said you could touch it? its very important to me and i can only use it once" kala stared at it again and sighed, putting it back in his pocket. Miku whispered curse words to herself and fell back on the bed, closing her eyes she stretches and yawns and moves around to get comfortable.

"night kala" miku tiredly calls. kala only nodded and sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. he sat up and walked over to his bag, he opens it to look for something important to him.

But suddenly there was a knock at the door. he stopped what he was doing and walked to the door, looking through the peep hole. he finds dragon looking at the door with a blank stare. kala unlocks the door and opens it wide.

"took you tw-" kala choked on his words and widened his eyes, he whole body became numb and his heart beated rapidly.

"k-kala?" he couldnt believe it, hearing his name from the person who disappeared without a sigh, this person he treasured most.

"S-sara..." Saras eyes also widened and tears fell down her cheeks, as a longing smile appeared on her face.


	16. Notice!

Hello people! Quinny here to tell you some news! so first off, after chapter 16 I'll be publishing one chapter every one or two days. Reasons why, work and being an adult! dont hate!

well anyways hope your enjoying my story, thinking of making a sequel! Quinny out! Peace!


	17. Family

Chapter 16

"We'll be together forever right Kala?"

"Yeah! Me and you will get married!" the blood red haired little girl blushed and smiled. grabbing a small navy blue box from behind her, she opens it slowly. revelling two sliver heart shaped lockets.

"I made them just for us, so even if we're far away from each other. its a promise to find each other again!" the girl took out one of them and put it around her neck.

"Here kala, it has a picture of me!" the girl giggled and handed him the box. Kala looked at it for a second then smiled.

"thank you Sara..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y-you...i-i..." Kalas brain was fried at this point, it had been almost 10 years since he's seen her. He had so many questions to ask her, like where was she? why did she never say goodbye?

"You guys loved each other?" Quinn innocently questioned, both Sara and Kala flinched.

"W-well nothing gets past the goddess of love huh?" Sara laughed nervously and tucked the hair that was in her face behind her ears. soon there was an awkward silence, and no one dared to say anything.

"We did love each other..." kala hissed and quickly walked past the group and down the hallway, Sara frowed and watched him while grabbing the locket.

"lets go sit down and you can tell us what happened" Quinn smiled and sat on the bed miku and the twins were on. Everyone else decided to follow and sat on the beds.

Sara sat by Quinn and felt uncomfortable, the way everyone stared at her like she had all the answers. Quinn already knew what was happening and grabbed Saras hand.

"It's alright, we wont judge"

"thanks quinn..." Sara smiled "well... I guess I'll start from when I was little"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sara? Sara please come talk to me"

"No! y-you wouldn't understand!" 10 year old sara locked herself in her closet, crying and hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Sweetheart please..." A woman with midnight black hair, Deep purples eyes and fare skin pulled on the closet, trying to open it. "Hunny, I'm your mother I can help you" Her mother tried to open to the closet again and sighed deeply.

"Alright... I'll leave you alone" Sara could hear her mother walk away, she waited for a minute before opening her closet. She lookes around then runs to her bed, grabbing her dairy and running back to the closet. She opens it and turns to a blank page.

Hello, its me again.

Once again I'm alone, thanks to my older brother. See i did have friends, but that was until he pushed me into a paint stand. I tripped and dragged some paint with me, covering me with different colors.

All I could hear was laughing, I really thought my friends would help me up. But, they just stood there laughing at me, I felt so betrayed and hurt. One day I want to be important to someone, to everyone, just like my brother is.

Sara closed her dairy and walked out the closet, putting her dairy under her pillow. She quickly snuck past her mother, who was humming while cooking, and ran into the forest that surrounded them.

But she didnt stop until she was certain she was alone and far away from everyone. Smiling to herself as she sat on her favorite tree stump, closing her eyes while listening to the quiet atmosphere.

After 10 minutes she took out a pocket knife from her bag and examined it, watching her reflection from the silver blade. She moved the blade down her arm, the blood burst and floowed down her arm. She loved blood, the color and sometimes the taste.

"Why cut yourself? It's weird" Sara gasped and drapped the knife, looking behind her. A boy around her age, black hair and red eyes.

"H-how did you find me? are you one of my brothers friends?"

"You mean your brother, as in aka mister lady's man? no thanks" The boy clicked his tongue, sara giggled and took out a bandage.

"So why are you here then? to make fun of me?" Sara smiled sadly and wrapped the bandages around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Nope, just came here for peace and quiet" the boy lend on a tree and signed.

"Sara, names sara" sara held out her hand out to the boy, smiling widely.

"Kala, or Kalador" Kala shook her hand and grined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"after that me and kala did everything together, but then one day... I was chosen..."

"chosen?" Quinn questioned "But the choosing doesn't happen until every 1000 years?"

"I know...But for some reason me and Zen were chosen to be gods" sara frowned and played with her thumps " And I left, without saying goodbye to anyone...to kala..."

'wait, then what happens to the last gods and goddesses?' Quinn and Dragon asked themselves.


	18. Who are you?

Chapter 17

Day ran as fast as she could through the hall's, a worried expression printed on her face. Her long white pearlish hair swaying behind her, and her golden eyes held fear. She frantically looked through each golden door she walked by, but the was no sign of the moon god.

"N-night?" day opened the last door and found him sitting on a bench, oh course he would be in the mortal dorms. But even through Night heard his name, he did not look away from the mortal looking glass.

"N-night? was it wise to send the blood goddess and poison god?" Day slowly walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nig-"

"You know why we send them down there, we have to survive. even if it means letting the last of us die without reason" Night's black eyes stared into the mortal glass, watching the goddess of love smile.

"I just wish there was another way..." Day frowned and squeezed nights shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kala walked back to the hotel room, unlocking the door he finds everyone passed out on the bed or the floor. He tip toed pass everyone and found a spot on one of the beds, he sat down slowly not to make noise.

"Kala?" Kala turned to look at Quinn, who looked at him with tired eyes. she yawned quietly and rubbed her eyes. "where did you go, we were all worried about you"

"Just had to think" kaka sighed and pincged his mose in pain, while kala was distracted Quinn got up from her bed and walked up to him. Kneeling in front of him, grabbing his hand and moving it away from his head.

"Here, let me help" Quinn leaned closer to Kalas face, scaring him. But she raised her head higher and kissed his forehead. Kala was confused by the sudden gesture, but then he saw a faint green glow and his headache was gone.

"Dont let dragon know thats how you heal people" Kala chuckled quietly, not noticing her eyes widen and flinched at the sound of Dragon's name.

"Y-yeah..."Quinn giggled nervously and sat up "You feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks" kala smiled and yawned.

"Well... night" Quinn whispered and walked back to bed and snuggled in the blankets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God... I hate floors!" Zen groaned and stretched his arm above his head, poping his back. Quinn giggled and pat his back.

"Im sorry, we should have gotten more blankets"

"Nah, next time lets just share a bed~" Zen smirked and teased. Quinn choked and blushed madly, then hit his arm from embarrassment. While Zen continued to tease Quinn, Dragon watched from the back of the group with sad eyes.

"Hey, you ok there soldier?" Sara smiled and walked with Dragon, Dragon sighed and continued to watch Quinn.

"Ah I see, Quinn huh?" Sara followed his eyes, Watching Quinns face redden each second with the teasing she was getting from Zen.

"I my not be the goddess of love, but I can tell you love her" Sara frowned and turned back to Dragon.

"I have no chance..."Dragon whispered to himself, but Sara could hear loud and clear. She felt horrible, since she had done the same to the one she loves.

"Oi slow pokes! hurry up!" Zen smirked and waved at the two, the other where already ahead. Sara groaned and run up to the group while Dragon followed.

"Wheres Quinn and the twins?" Sara asked.

"Oh Kala found a small village, so they went to look" Zen lead them the way, past a small river. Dragon and Sara looked at the small village in surprise. Only ten houses and the streets were dead.

"Wow, this place is popular" Zen sighed and walked around, noticing the houses seems old. The wall paint pilling off, revealing rust colored wood. the place was deathly quiet, which brought a question to Dragons mind.

"wait, where's Quinn and everyone else? Didnt you say they were here?"

"D-Drag!" Luna ran to Dragon with tears clouding her eyes, she tightly hugs dragon and sobs.

"Luna? Wheres Quinn and everyone?!" Dragon panicked

"There with Mommy, somethings wrong with her!" Luna released him and run down the street, Dragon, Sara and Zen followed. Luna ran into an abandoned house, slamming the doors open and ran up the stairs. Luna opened a bedroom door for the three and cryed as they stoped in shock.

Quinn layed on the ground, breathing heavily. Black symbols covered her arms and legs, and her face twisted with pain. Kala held a wet wash cloth over her head, while Miku looked threw Kalas medicine books for an answer. Sasuke sat in a corner crying to himself.

"Q-quinn?" Dragon studdered nervously and bent down to her, grabbing her hand. But Quinn quickly ripped her hand away and sceamed in pain, worrying Dragon even more.

"What happened to her?!"

"W-we dont know?! We were just looking around when I found Quinn staring at a picture of this family" Miku sobs "T-then she just started to scream and those marks suddenly appeared!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dark, cold. Was i dead?' Quinn blinked but nothing changed, it was dark ether way.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, you've grown so beautifully" A soft and motherly voice giggled.

"W-whos there?"

"My pure little girl, so fragile" A deep voice said lovingly. Before Quinn could speak again, a man with Light green eyes, short dark hair and tan skin walked casually up to her. He held a goofy smile and held out his hand.

"We've been waiting for you" A woman with light brown eyes, short dark hair and fair skin giggled, walking next to man.

"W-who are you?"


	19. To the last breathe

Chapter 18

The woman and man looked at each other and giggled. Quinn stared at them in shock and was dumbfounded.

"Well it shouldn't be hard since you look like your father" The woman smiled and grabbed the man who was supposedly her father's arm.

"W-what..." Quinn groaned in pain and held her head, flashes of a fire, screaming and burning people filled her thoughts. She slowly sank to her knees and cried.

"Dont worry sweetheart" The woman said sweetly and hugged her tightly. "we'll take care of you" Quinn suddenly felt hot and looked up. She froze and stared in fear.

"We're always here for you" Quinn screamed and stumbled back quickly, watching the woman set a flame. she could see the skin burn off the her and looked away, already feeling the need to throw up.

"Don't run from me, I'm your mother" The woman hissed in a demonic way. Quinn screamed again and quickly stood to her feet, stumbling as she ran the other direction.

Thinking she had gotten away, but felt two arms wrap around her waist and tighten they hold.

"Where do you think your going..." Her supposing father asked, Venom laced his voice. Quinn squeaked and stuggled against his hold, finding it hard to breathe with him crushing her lungs.

"P-please let me go!" Quinn cried and pulled on his arms to release her.

"Honey dont leave us" the burning woman walked up to the two, opening her arms. Quinn chocked and dug her nails into the mans arms, crying and screaming to be let go.

"We'll be together forever..." The man also set a flame and tightened his hold, the woman closed the gap hugging the two.

Quinn screamed in pain, feeling the fire burn her skin. Her eyes widen with tears, her throat burning from the screams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Zen and Dragon held Quinns down, she screamed and struggled. Her marks changing to a bloody red.

"whats happening kala?!" Dragon growled and held her down, struggling with keeping her down.

"Im still trying to figure that out!" Kala yelled and ran through the pages of each of his books as fast as he could. Quinn continues to scream until, she stops. Her body goes limp, and the markings turn back to black.

Miku paniced and placed her ear against her chest "I dont hear anything..." she sobs.

Miku sobs became violent, her hiccups and cries rung in everyone's ears.

"N-no..." Dragon choked and backed into a wall, staring at Quinns lifeless body. Then it became blurry for him, as the tears ran down his face. he had not noticed her body twitch.

Suddenly Quinns eyes shot open and took a sharp and painful breathe, she started to violently cough. Sitting up slowly, Quinn looks around the room. finding everone staring at her with disbelief.

"w-water..." Quinn wheezed and held her throat, Sasuke ran up to her with a container of water, she weakly smiled at him and thanked him. But Quinn never got a chance to take another sip before she was bombarded with questions from everyone.

"G-guys hold on, one at a time" Quinn sighed and tired to get up, but she felt weak and gasped when pain shot through her body.

She then felt arms snake around her waist and legs, squeaking as she was lifted up. she looks up to find Dragon staring at her, with sad and painful eyes.

"T-thanks..." Quinn blushed madly and pats his chest, signaling to be put down. He does and lets her lean on him for support.

"What happened to you Quinn?" Sara quickly questioned.

"I-i saw them..."Quinn voice cracked and started shaking from the memory. "M-my parent's, i-i saw them... i used to leave here when i was a mortal"

"But what was all the screaming and marks?" Kala asked. Quinn quickly checked her arms and noticed the black marks, they swirled around like waves.

"I-i have no idea what these are, but the screaming..." Quinn shivered and held onto her throat again "It felt so real..."

"What did?" This time Dragon asked.

"Both if my parents were on fire, i watched them burn..." Everyone held their breathe as Quinn continued "then they hugged me, i could feel my skin burn...i-i tryed to escape..." Quinn sobed and held her head in fear, her eyes widen and tears fell to the hard wood floor.

The twins cried and ran quickly to Quinn, hugging her waist tightly. Quinn snapped from her fearful state and hugged the twins back tighter. The three sat there, sobbing and hiccuping, while the other's stared at the floor.

"What happened next?" Miku asked shyly, never looking up to Quinn.

"The pond..." Quinns eyes widen and she released the twins. "The pond!" she yelled and ran out the room, everyone quickly followed her out the back door of the house. Outside was a small pond, dead plants surrounded the black and slimy water.

"This... this is the last thing i saw. Something very important sunk in here"


	20. Light vs Dark

Chapter 19

"This is gross, why would something so important be in there?" Miku goaned and pinched her nose from the smell.

"I dont know... but I saw my father throw it in here" Quinn kneeled next to the pond, reaching to touch the water. She jumped when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Idiot, you dont just touch it" Zen clicked his tongue, Quinn puffed her cheeks and took her arm back. Zen turned to the water put his hand in the water, his arm glowed a dark red. the dark water started to boil, then became a clear blue color.

"Tar, not sure how it got in this tiny pond?" Zen questioned and shook off the water from his arm. Quinn quickly thanked him and reaches in the water, moving her arm around until she hits wood. Her eyes widen and she puts her other and in to grab hold of the wooden box.

With a splash, the small wooden box dripped with water, covered with moss and dirt. Quinn set it down in the dead flower patch and examined it closely, finding an old rusty lock holding it shut.

"Lets just break it open!" Dragon reached down to grab the box, but his hand was slapped away before he could.

"You might break whats inside" Quinn puffed her cheeks and stuck out her tongue, Zen snickers while Dragon glared daggers at him.

Turning back to the box, she reaches on her belt and takes out a dagger. She puts the dagger between the lock and lop, then twisted the dagger to the side. Snapping of the lock.

She opens it slowly, to her surprise she finds two perfectly round stones. One was Quartz, a pure white stone next to it was Jet, a midnight black stone. And just under them was a journal. Quinn curiously picked up the journal and opened it to the first page.

X654, Day 24th

Dear Quinn

If you had found this, that means you've been chosen to lead a mortal to war. Me and your mother are sorry we couldn't be here to tell you. But this war is much more then what everyone thinks, and sending you here was a mistake.

You may be confused, I was to when I found out your the last of them all. Please dont think your the bad guy here, it was my fault your in this mess. We fear this might be the last time we ever get to see you, so if you ever find the stones, hold one in each hand and crush them. They will tell you everything you need to know. Be safe out there, our precious little girl.

Quinn read out loud, setting down the journal and lettinv her brain process. Her head spun with questions she wanted to ask, but knew she couldn't. Taking hold of the stones, she followed her father directions and put one in each hand, then squeezed her hands to crush them.

Before they could blink, the scenery changed. The group stood at the entranceof the small village, the houses blazing red with fire, ash covered the sky. And people screaming in fear.

"W-wha.." Quinn eyes widen as she looked around, she was frozen in spot from shock.

"We have to help them! lets go!" Kala yelled, but gasped when his feet wouldn't move. Everyone else tried to move, but found themself stuck as well.

"W-whats going on?!" Sara cryed and pulled herself forward to move, she grabbed Zens hand and pulled.

"We cant move" Zen growled amd pulled on Sara again, but let go when his sister gave a painful squeak from all the pulling.

"Quinn? what should we do?" Dragon asked "Quinn?"

Quinn still watched the fire with wide eyes, her mind blank. She didnt know what to do, so her body moved on its own, never hearing the shouts from her group. Her legs lead her to the house they were in before, only now it was burning. there was no door, so she ran in and looked around frantically for her family.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled and ran around the house, dodging the burning wood falling from the ceiling. Until she found a familiar room and stopped at the doorway.

"D-dad..." Quinn chocked and walked slowly towards him, as she was about to place her hand on his shoulder, her hand went right through him. She gasped and held her arm close to her chest, crying and sobbing to herself.Her father turned around quickly, surprising her.

"If only we had more time..." Her father looked down, and she noticed something moved in his arms. Two babies wrapped in blankets, one in white, the other in black.

"T-twins..." Quinn looked back and forth between the two, both had brown hair. But both had a mark on there arms, one with black wave patterns. Then the other, with white spotted patterns. Quinn immediately looked at her arms and found the same black patterns as she did in one of the twins.

"I-i have a twin..."

"Honey lets go! we have to hurry!" a woman ran through Quinn, sending cold shivers down her back. Quinn knew it was her mother, her mother gently grabbed one of the twins and ran out the room. But her father stood in the room, staring at the door with sad and guilty eyes.

Suddenly a small black portal grew in front of him, the wind from the portal moved the furniture and paper arond the room at a high speed. Then it all stopped when a man with short black hair, silver eyes and a stern face came through the portal.

"N-night?!" Quinn squeaked. 'What is night doing here?!'

"Where is the other child Mark?" Mark glared at him and backed away without saying anything, turning his body so the child was father away from Night.

"Im not going to ask you again, where is the other child?" Night threatened. But Mark still glared at him. "Fine, I'll find the other one myself" Night took out a curved sword and held it against Marks neck, and pushed it forward. Mark surpised step back, but thats where he made the mistake letting the child for Night to grab. The baby cried from the sudden way it was jerked around.

"No! Night give me my daughter!"

"Burn in hell Mark" Night turned around and opened another portal then walked into it. Disappearing from Mark. Quinn didnt know what to do or think, she had just learned where she was from and why she didnt have a family. But now her mind was wondering about her twin sister. 'My sister!'

Quinn quickly ran down the stares to find her mother, but she stopped to watch in horror as her mothers body burned. She wanted to cry, she qanted to scream. But she needed to see what happened to her sister.

So she ran out the door, looking around the village. She immediately heard a baby crying and ran to the noise, as she got closer sje notices the baby was being carried away by a couple. The man had Silver hair and blue eyes, and the woman had raven hair and blue eyes.

"This poor thing, the only one to survive" The woman held the baby closer to her, rocking it to calm down her crys.

"Im sure Dragon would love her, she could be his wife in the future" The man chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. The woman smiles and nods.

"Annabelle, her name will be Annabelle"


	21. Notice 2

Hello again! Quinny here to tell some news! First off, im going to try to put the Chapters 1-12 on this account. So if you get confused on why theres 12 more don't worry!

Secondly! on the 24th of August ill have surgery, but dont worry about that either! I'll be ok and qriting more chapters! And Quinny out! Peace!


End file.
